di hatimu
by sujupolepel
Summary: summary:: kyuhyun yang kesal karena Sungmin selalu mejajab Dihatimu... apa yg terjadi ?


**Di hatimu...**

**Cast: KyuMin**

**Rated: T**

**Lenght: ONE SHOOTS**

** Disclaimer: mereka semua punya thor...buaakakakakkak**

**Summary: kyuhyun yang kesal kare Sungmin selalu mejajab Dihatimu... apa yg terjadi ?**

**Warning:gaje,alur kecepetan,gk WOW ,bikin readers tersiksa lahir dan batin...**

**Chapter1**

Pagi hari pun datang dan matahari langsung menerjang ke kamar Kyuhyun magnae super junior itu ..."yak ! siapa yg nyalain lampu ?!" suara Kyuhyun triak-triak...siapa yg nyalain lampu coba ...orang itu sinar matahari.."Kyu kau harus bangun,.." terdengar suara leader mereka...siapa lagi kalo bukan Lee teuk...

"yak ! magnae sialan bangun gk lu...lu kalo gk bangun lu akan tidur selamnya !" suara Kangin pun terdengar dari sabang ampe merauke... Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun langsung terbangun dan mandi...

"kenapa sih ? hari ini kan aku gk punya jadwal..."kata Kyuhyun yang masih ngantuk..."iya kamu emang gk punya jadwal...kita semua hari ini gk jadwal tapi manager kita yg killer itu mau dateng..kau bahkan takut ama dia..."jawab Eunhyuk sambil menelan makananya...

"buset dah... Suju benar-benar rugi kyu bisa punya magnae aneh seperti mu, biasanya magnae itu lucu,sopan, nah ini...~" Donghae belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Kyuhyun sudah menjawab "itu mah kasiannya kalian tapi tetep walau pun aku gk lucu tapi kan gw ganteng..."Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng kan kepalanya...

"BTW by the way busway manager udah dimana kita dimana ?"tanya Kyuhyun

"Di hatimu !" jawab Sungmin kegirangan..

"aishhh... jangan katakan itu lagi...aku jengkel mendengarnya..."jawab Kyuhyun dengan keluhan"mana makanan aku yang kemaaren aku beli ?"sambung Kyuhyun

"Dihatimu..."kata Sungmin sambil jalan bolak balik...

"aishhh... sudah kubilang jangan katakan itu kau bilang sekali lagi sempak mu aku tarik terus gw taro di tiang bendera ..."jawab Kyuhyun kasar...

"Bodo amat !"kata Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya..

Lalu kyuhyun pun langsung mau menjitak Sungmin tetapi Sungmin terlanjur kabur ke arah kangin dan...

PLETAKKK!

Jitakan gratis unyu nyimi nan greget itu pun mendarat di pala Kangin dengan tidak lembutnya...

"maaf ... tadi mau bersiin rambut mu tapi tanganku lemas jadi jatoh deh ke kepala mu..."jawab Kyuhyun ketakutan.."itu tadi kotoran yang dirambutmu kemana ya ?"lanjut Kyuhyun

"Dihatimu...!" jawab Sungmin lagi...

"kenapa siih kau hari ini menyebalkan..."saat Kyuhyun mau menjitak Sungmin... datanglah manager mereka ...

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya manager itu

"hyung Kyuhyun mau memukul ku..." jawab Sungmin pura-pura menangis...

"apaan sihh... tadi aku Cuma mau ngelus palamu..." jawb Kyuhyun...

"bohong Hyung ... tadi dia mau memukul ku..."jawab Sungmin...

"kalau begitu suruh Kyuhyun menjadi pembantu mu aja hari ini..."jawab manager enteng

"iya juga ya... Kyu aku mau minum ambilin Donk..."Suara Sungmin pun memerintahkan...

"hah ? emang gw pembantu luh ?"jawab Kyuhyun...

"mau disuruh aku apa mau diomelin Hyung ?"kata Sungmin enteng..

"iya iya..." jawab Kyuhyun.. yg langsung melesat ~melesat ?/ bukan kata yg tepat~mengambil minuman Sungmin yg diam dan menunggu untuk diminum (?)

Dengan senang hati Sungmin pun memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperi babunya...~sejak kapan sungmin jadi kejam ?~

Sudah seharian Sungmin memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti babunya dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berkata.."ming...sudah ya... badanku sudah pegalll""yasudahlah lagian aku juga mau bobo ..."jawab sungmin sambil menguap..

"HOREEEE!" Kyuhyun pun merasakan rasa yang memiliki banyak rasa (?)

"lain kali jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu ming...aku jadi merasa risih... "pinta Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin

"ne...aku Cuma bercanda doank... mianhe...aku gk akan ngomong itu lagi..."jawab Sungmin dengan suara unyu nyimi nan greget itu...

"BTW hape ku mana liat gk ming ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"aku tau ada dimana...DIHATIMU ! bweeee...mau aja dibohongin"kata Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidah dan berlari kekamarnya..

"YAKK! LEE SUNGMIN !"suaru Kyuhyun pun memecahkan suasana ketenangan dorm SJ yang waktu itu sepi kaya kuburan (?)

"bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya ? aku memang terlalu polosss .-."bati kyuhyun menambahkan

**THE END **

**Makasih ya buat yang mau baca... thor tau ini FF kelewat pendek soalnya thor pengen bikin FF kontet nan bantet seperti ini...maaf juga kalo gaje...review ? gomawo ...**


End file.
